Deciding Destiny
by consumedbythenaturalchoice
Summary: The legends say the Cold Ones are their mortal enemies and imprinting is absolute. But are the legends exactly what their ancestors thought? On temporary HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Sometimes I wondered if fate was against me.

It certainly felt that way ninety nine percent of the time.

What had I ever done to piss off the big guy upstairs? My mom was gone, my sisters moved away as soon as they could, my father was in a wheelchair due to his diabetes, I lost the girl I loved to a bloodsucker...didn't I deserve a little bit of slack, understanding, hell even a break?

_Oh, stop your whining, Black._

_Screw you, Leah. Mind your own damn business._

_That sounds like a good idea. Just think how it would piss them off._

I internally rolled my eyes. _Yeah, no. I'd like to keep my dick, thank you very much._

She snorted. _Why? You afraid they'll rip it off once they find out?_

_Nah, I wouldn't even make it that far._

_Then what are you afraid of?_

_Honestly? The nasty beast that would bite my dick off once I was inside._ I imagined gnashing teeth in that area, chomping away as I got closer and closer.

_Fuck you, Black. No, you won't get anywhere near this._

_And that's a bad thing?_

_Sam didn't seem to mind it so much when he was hitting it._ She imagined Sam with her, rolling around in the bed, making her scream his name and then to be an uber bitch, she imagined her face being replaced with _hers_. His hands were in _her_ curls, he was staring into _her _eyes, gripping _her_ hands, their fingers intertwined. In _her_ sweet voice, she told Sam that she loved him and only him, whimpering as she begged him for more.

_Cut it out! God, you can be such a heartless bitch when you wanna be._

She chuckled bitterly. _Then shut your face and don't act like I'm that bad. You know I'm not._

I rolled my eyes again. _Sure, sure. In all seriousness, though, doesn't it bother you to even imagine something like that?_

_Of course not, Cupcake. To me, it's all sunshine and rainbows. I love thinking about shit like that._

I sighed. _Can you cut the sarcasm and stop being a bitch just for one minute? Seriously, Lee, how can you be okay with this? I know you're not okay but at the same time, it doesn't seem to destroy you. Not the way it's destroying me._

_Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we would be wallowing in your misery and self-pity today. Hang on and let me get my violin out. Maybe some tissues, too. Poor Jacob._

_Fuck off, Leah! Screw this. I don't fucking need this. _I started to lope back towards the house.

_Yes, it does bother me._

I didn't respond. I was still pissed.

_Oh, chill out, Black. Stop with the fucking dramatics. Yeah, it bothers me, okay? But, you forget, I've been through this shit once before._ _I've already lost Sam and I know I'm never getting him back, no matter who he's with._

_Yeah, but...doesn't it just fucking kill you that he didn't come rushing back to you once Em left?_

_You mean the way _she_ didn't rush back to you when you came back?_

I sighed sadly. _Yeah. I mean, we're supposed to be together and yet she chose him. I don't get it. This is the second time for me, too. I don't understand what the fuck is so wrong with me that even she, my imprint, doesn't want me._

_Alright, first off, stop with the fucking pity party. Seriously. It's useless and pissing me right the fuck off. Secondly, maybe this is actually a good thing. Did you ever think of it like that?_

I snorted. _How the hell is my imprint screwing my old Alpha a good thing?_

This time, she was the one who rolled her eyes. _Not that, you idiot. I mean you. You never wanted to imprint, right? You saw it as a loss of free will and all that?_

_Yeah, so? I still imprinted._

_Wow, you are dumb as a brick sometimes, Black. You involuntarily did something you never wanted to do on the first place, on the worst possible candidate._

The deep growl that emanated from deep within my chest surprised me though it shouldn't have. It certainly didn't surprise Leah. _Shit. Sorry._

_Whatever. I'm used to it. It's not like I was thinking all that kindly of Emily all the time I was in Sam's pack. Anyway, my point is, maybe this is good, for you. Think about it. She's chosen to be with Sam. Now you can choose who you want to be with. You've got your free will back._

_Yeah, but I'm always gonna love her more than any other girl I could ever be with. I'll never feel whole without her._

_I don't believe that._

_Really? So, you're telling me that you feel whole even though Sam's with someone else?_

She appeared next to me, giving me her version of a wolfy glare. _When have I ever felt fucking whole, Black? In this whole fucked up world of imprinting, when has anything been fair when it comes to my fucked up life?_

I had to give her that one. She had had it worst than most of us when it came to this shit. _Point taken. Does being with Em...help any?_

I felt her anger melt away a little at the thought of Embry. It almost felt like she was smiling as she ran next to me along the outerskirts of the Cullens' property. _It does. Yeah, he's not my imprint and I'm not his but that doesn't really matter. Sure, it's hard when I see Sam but as long as I know he's happy and he needs me as only a friend, it makes it easier. And for Em...I would fight it regardless. Even if Sam wanted me back. Em fights his for me like I fight mine for him. Sam never cared to try._

_That's not fair, Lee. The guy may be on my shit list right now but he didn't really know any better. He was told to accept the imprint with Emily by the Elders. He was the first of us to phase. He didn't know any better. And you know just as well as I do that it's hard. Plus, Emily didn't know that she could lessen the pull of the imprint by needing him differently. They didn't learn any of that until Quil imprinted on Claire, just like the rest of us._

_Doesn't matter. He should've tried. At least Emily tried in the beginning, I'll give her that. _

_It's always harder for the wolf. You know that._

_Whatever. My point is, I'm happy. I may still not feel whole all the time, but Em is all I need. _

I gave another mental sigh. _Well, I'm glad one of us is happy at least. You and Em are good together._

I felt her smile again. _Thanks. I'm telling you, Jacob, our ancestors really fucked us with this imprinting bullshit._

I snorted and looked for a tree to phase behind as she did the same. _Yeah, you can say that again. Fuck, man. Well, maybe I should be thankful that she'll need me less and in a different way. It's not like I forgot how I felt before the imprint._

_Don't even go there, Black. _

_What?_

_You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't do it._

I phased and hurriedly slipped my shorts on that I snatched from my leather pouch around my leg. "Lee, it's not like it's even possible so don't worry about it," I said at normal volume, knowing she could hear me just fine."Things aren't the same as they used to be." I walked out from behind the tree to find her doing the same, in her loose sundress she always carried with her.

"You think? That would be way too fucked up to even consider. I think Em and I would have to beat you black and blue and keep you tied to your bed or something."

I smirked at her. "I didn't know you and Em were into that kind of thing." I laughed as she punched my arm, making me wince.

"You know what I mean, asshole." She pointed a finger at me. "I'm serious. Don't do it. You got better after you imprinted. Now, you have the chance to actually be happy for once. Don't allow yourself to get all fucked up again."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure. Like I told you, you've got nothing to worry about. Even if some small part of me still felt that way, which I don't, it wouldn't matter. She'll never feel like that again. Ever. So, keep your panties on. For once."

She hit me again, making me laugh. "Asshole," she muttered.

We both were on our way to the house when we heard Bella yelling, "Edward, don't!" Then we heard a scream, a crash and two different snarls. Leah and I looked at each other for a split second before sprinting at an inhuman speed towards the steps and up through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you guys for your support. I know this might be a bit confusing but I promise I'll go over the back story in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading. =)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

I scanned the living room to find Bella and Nessie on the other side of the room, with the former standing protectively in front of the latter. Leah, however, jumped and phased, rushing to insert herself in the middle between Sam and Edward.

She snarled at the bloodsucker who looked murderous. Ah, I see Sam and Nessie had told him then.

"You knew about this?" He hissed, looking towards me.

I didn't see any point in denying it. "Yeah, we all did."

"And you didn't think to tell me or her mother?"

I shrugged. "Nessie asked me not to tell anyone and I respected her wishes. Trust me, Edward, it's not exactly like I'm thrilled about it." Sam's big wolfy head turned towards me, growling. I glared right back.

"Wait, what?" All our eyes snapped to Bella who was looking confused and surprisingly...angry. She turned a glare on Nessie. "You told me that Jacob consented, understood and was happy for you." I snorted in response. Yeah, right.

Nessie sighed in irritation. "Jacob found out about me and Sam not long before we told you. I talked to him about it. We both did." She gestured to Sam who watched her reverently. Man, he was almost acting like _he_ was the one who'd imprinted on her. "Jacob understands that the kind of relationship Paul and Rachel have is not the same kind of relationship he and I have. I love Sam, Mom. I've chosen to be with him."

Bella's golden eyes snapped to mine and they actually softened slightly. I knew what she was thinking almost as if it was flashing in neon lights on her forehead. She felt bad for me. Nessie was my soul mate for all intents and purposes, the one I'd been given when my _real_ soul mate had been taken away from me. And now even she didn't want me. My jaw tightened and I looked away.

"If you think I'm going to allow you to be with this...mutt," Leah let out a low growl as did Sam. "Renesmee, you're sorely mistaken. Jacob was one thing. He had imprinted on you and he never had any inappropriate intentions towards you. But this one," Edward pointed at Sam. "Has already defiled you! I heard it mere moments ago!"

I shook my head. Sam had a lot to learn apparently. I should be pissed at the revelation that he'd slept with her but I'd be an idiot to not have already realized it was a very real possibility. Especially when her scent was so co-mingled with his. One thing Renesmee had gotten right was that I wasn't in love with her. If anything, I was more annoyed that even my imprint, the one I was supposed to end up with, had chosen to be with someone else. I didn't get it. What was so wrong with me?

Edward sighed and relaxed his stance a little bit, looking to me. Again, there was the pity that had been in Bella's eyes not a minute ago. "There is nothing wrong, Jacob. Things just worked out differently than you expected. Than we _all _expected," he hissed in Renesmee's direction. She glared right back at her father.

"Dad, I'm seven and a half."

"Exactly! You're seven and a half years old, Renesmee!"

"But I'm fully grown! I'm more like a seventeen year old. Eighteen even!"

"That doesn't-"

"She's right, Edward." All of us looked at Bella in shock. She sighed sadly as Sam went behind the couch and phased, standing up with his bottom half covered. Leah stayed near him in wolf form just in case. "She's right. I don't like it anymore than you do, but...she is an adult now. She can make this decision on her own. We have to respect that."

Edward's mouth dropped. "Absolutely not, Bella! He's way too old for her!"

Sam snorted. "You mean like your one hundred years you had on your wife when you met her?"

"That was different!" Edward snapped at him.

Sam snorted again, shaking his head. Nessie left her mother's side and walked into Sam's waiting open arms. She snuggled close to his chest as he kissed her forehead. I felt a lump form in my throat as I watched them. That was supposed to be me. It reminded me of happier times when- I swallowed painfully. I couldn't finish that thought.

"I love him, Dad. And I'm moving in with him. You can't stop me. I practically live there anyway."

"Over my dead body," Edward snarled.

Literally.

"Wait. Edward, stop. One second. Renesmee, how will you be able to live on the rez? It's true, they allow you over there to visit because you're Jake's imprint but how-"

"I talked to the Council. They weren't going to allow it. Some of the Elders like Billy were against the idea. They know she's not a danger to them but they still don't like it. Ren and I were going to get a place together near the treaty line, on your side. I already cleared it with Carlisle. But, my mother begged them, saying she wanted to leave me her home and as still a part of the tribe. I assured them I would keep phasing in order to be with her. So, they relented." Ren smiled up at Sam and he gave her a warm smile when he turned to look down at her when he finished.

"Aren't they afraid that Renesmee's presence might cause more young boys to phase?"

Sam nodded. "They were. But, the truth of it is, Ren's scent isn't as strong as yours or anyone else's in the family. She's more like us than you. She feeds on animals like we do but can also eat food. She can sleep like the rest of us, be out in the sun, breathe...all of it. She's closer to us than real vampires but with a few similar traits as you. I believe that's why Jake imprinted on her, in order to bind us together and make a stronger line of wolves. So, they are willing to let her live on the rez with me as long as I keep phasing, like I said and continue to protect the tribe. Paul, Jared and Seth have stopped phasing but Embry, Leah, Jake, myself and a few of the other boys still do. So, if anything should happen, even if a nomad vampire comes looking for Ren, we'll be able to hold our own." He kissed Nessie's forehead one more time and held her closer. She looked so happy being there in his arms, so...blissful.

I couldn't take it anymore. I surged forward past Leah, causing everyone to turn and look at me. "Nessie, are you happy with Sam?"

Her brows furrowed but she nodded. "Yes."

"And this is what you want, correct?"

She nodded again.

"Then be happy. That's all that matters to me. Your happiness and safety come first before anything else. You've got both with Sam. So, be happy." My eyes snapped up to Sam's confused yet defensive ones. "And, Uley, you better not fucking pull with her what you did with Leah and Emily or so help me, I'll fucking neuter you and I promise it'll make vampire venom look like a fucking joy ride. You got me?"

He glared at me but he gave a short nod. "That won't happen. I love Ren and I choose her. She's it for me, Jake."

I nodded, feeling bad for Leah when she turned hurt eyes onto me. I sighed and ran my hand through her fur to scratch between her ears, nudging her shoulder with mine gently. "Hey, Embry should be on in an hour. Why don't you head home early and see him before he starts patrol? I've got the border covered. We'll be alright."

She gave me a questioning gaze and I nodded again. "Seriously, go. Sam will be fine, too. I'll make sure he and Nessie leave before I do. I promise."

She nuzzled my chest in thanks and bolted from the house. I almost wished I could go with her. It would be so much better than staying here. My head snapped back to Sam and Nessie who were watching me, almost contemplatively. "You heard what I said to her. You guys gotta head out of here before I do. Right now, no one's covering the border and I've got to get my ass outside and phase. So, let's go. The whole Meet the Parents talk can be done later." I gave a meaningful look to Edward. I could tell he was fuming but, too bad. I didn't need this bullshit drama right now. I got why he was pissed and had every right to be, but now was not the time. The safety of my imprint as well as Leah's came first before reaming Sam out for touching Nessie. He could do that another day, preferably when I wasn't here.

Edward gave me a short nod. "Very well. This discussion is by no means over, Renesmee. We will continue this tomorrow."

I looked back to Nessie who was glaring at her father and inclined my head towards him. She sighed angrily but did as I asked. "Alright, Dad. I'll be back tomorrow then. See you then." She gave a wave to him and her mother before allowing Sam to gently move her towards me. He then phased and walked out with Nessie at his side. They were gone a few moments later, most likely racing each other back to La Push, if I knew Nessie.

I sighed tiredly and turned back to Edward. "Thanks. Don't worry. I'm still looking out for her, Edward, and she comes before Sam or anything she might want but isn't safe for her." Edward nodded, his expression softening immediately and I couldn't take any more pity. I headed for the front door and looked back once to see Bella still standing across the room, watching me sadly. I gave her a wan smile and then walked out the door.


End file.
